


Delight

by orphan_account



Category: ZE:A
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something infinitely infuriating about the way that Minwoo was eating that apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delight

There was something infinitely infuriating about the way that Minwoo was eating that apple.

Junyoung wondered if it could even count as eating. His younger lover had had that apple in his hand for such a long time - he'd gotten up from the couch to grab an apple from the refrigerator roughly 10 minutes ago - and till now hadn't even made a small dent in it.

Each time he lifted the apple to his lips, some member would ask him a question or another, and his lips would brush against the skin of the apple gently, almost seductively, before turning his head to the one who was talking to him. From his own perch on the couch, he could see little bite marks on the apple, made when Minwoo was  _this_  close to biting down on the apple like a normal person and reliving him of his misery when Heechul asked him some inane question that Junyoung didn't bother listening to.

He could see Minwoo's fingers playing with the apple, tossing it into the air and catching it rhythmically. It was almost as if the younger idol had given up on actually eating the apple until everyone had finished talking to him. After all, it was pretty rare that everyone had their attention on him, and the eldest of the  _maknae_  line would take any chance for his  _hyungs_  to baby him, Junyoung knew. 

Lost in this thoughts, he only came back to reality when he felt the couch sink beneath someone's weight, and turned to see Minwoo beside him again, apple held loosely in his hand as he laid his head on Junyoung's shoulder, sighing. Minwoo continued to play with the apple, turning it in his palm but not eating it, and Junyoung wanted to take that stupid fruit and throw it out the window. 

"Minwoo," He asked, "Are you  _ever_  going to eat that apple?"

Glancing up at him, Minwoo blinked, then glanced back down at his apple. His frame vibrated with a soft laugh, and he finally lifted the apple to his lips, lifting off his lover's shoulder to turn to him. Junyoung was about to heave a huge sigh of relief when Minwoo brushed his lips softly against the skin of the fruit, tongue poking out to draw a line across it, eyes on his lover the entire time. The leader sucked in a sharp breath, and Minwoo's innocence melted away into a small smirk, eyes glinting mischievously. "And here I thought you didn't notice," The younger breathed out lowly. "I was most upset,  _hyung_."

In absolute disbelief, Junyoung slowly turned his body to face Minwoo's, and the lack of expression on his face made Minwoo gulp. Their leader was not someone to get angry easily, but when he did, he was the exact opposite of Minwoo. While the younger's bad mood often showed obviously on his face, his lover was different in the sense that when he was mad, his anger tended to not show on his face, and Junyoung would school his expression into a pokerface so as not to betray the turmoil within him.

"Do you know," Junyoung started, eyes blazing. "How much you put me through with that stupid apple?"

Wondering if this anger was one that he wanted to add oil to, Minwoo shook his head slowly, keeping eye contact with him. While he didn't consider himself a masochist - no matter what Kwanghee  _hyung_  liked to say about him - there were times when he felt that making Junyoung even more angry than he was, as long as it wasn't anything serious involving work, tended to get him in better places than if he made Junyoung happy. It wasn't that he didn't like the normal lovemaking that they did, but sometimes Minwoo just  _wanted_  his lover.

The leader stood up abruptly and grabbed Minwoo's wrist, pulling him towards the front door, intending to go up the stairs. Kwanghee was out filming another variety program, and Siwan was still filming  _Misaeng_  as well. Hearing the thundering footsteps, Kevin poked his head out from the kitchen where he was making lunch for Hyungsik to yell, "Remember to do it on your bed, this time! And clean up!"

Junyoung dug the key to the  _hyung_  apartment out of his pocket and aggressively stabbed it into the lock, slamming the door open and quickly locking it after pulling Minwoo in after him. The younger stumbled in after his leader, instinctively moving towards the older male's room. While any other time, Junyoung would have pushed Minwoo up against the door first, this time he didn't think he would be able to control himself. Plus, Kevin had told him to actually  _get_  to the bed.

He closed his eyes and told himself that he needed to calm down, taking deep breaths as he did so. "Go into the room first," He commanded, pointing in the general direction of his room. "And when I get there, you'd better not disappoint me." On second - more rational - thought, he added. "Leave the apple."

Eyes wide and pupils dilated, Minwoo passed the apple to Junyoung and quickly ran into the room. Alone now, Junyoung walked to the kitchen and exhaled, opening his eyes as he splashed water on his face. He stared at the apple in his hands, the stupid,  _stupid_  apple that had started all this, and took a knife from the counter. He probably shouldn't be handling sharp objects with the mood that he was in, but he sliced the apple and removed the core, thoughtfully eating a piece and bringing the rest with him on a plate, leaving the knife behind.

He walked in through the door and almost dropped his plate, but swallowed thickly and told himself that he shouldn't lose to Minwoo when it came to something like this. On his bed lay his lover, completely naked and stroking himself, little gasps and whimpers of  _Junyoung hyung_  passing through his lips as he stared at his lover. 

" _Hyung_ ," He gasped, hips tilting up into his own fist, hair a startling mess of blond across Junyoung's pillow. " _Hyung_ , touch me. Touch me, I've been good. I didn't disappoint you, right?  _Hyung_?"

It was a testament as to how much Minwoo knew his lover that he didn't use the leader's name, but continued to call him by the title. While Junyoung did love - and covet - the way that Minwoo said his name, there was something about being called  _hyung_  in bed that set the other's blood on fire, and made him a lot more possessive. Growling low in his throat, Junyoung stalked forward and sat down on the bed, next to Minwoo's calves, running his hands up to his knees. 

" _Hyung_ ," Minwoo whined, twisting, trying to get Junyoung to stop teasing him. "Please."

Junyoung smiled, almost gently, but there was an edge to it that Minwoo could recognize. "But I  _am_  touching you, Minwoo," He soothed, the other hand running up the dancer's waist and up to his neck. "Why are you complaining?"

There was nothing that Minwoo could make out, lips quivering as he threw his head back. Even though Junyoung was only touching him in what could be called an innocent way in this setting, his body still trembled from his lover's touch, writhing in anticipation. 

Reaching out for a slice of apple, Junyoung held it up to Minwoo's lips, climbing over him and straddling his waist. Minwoo quickly drew his hand back, crying out at the lack of friction against his throbbing arousal. "Open up, Minwoo."

Obediently, Minwoo opened his mouth and bit down on the slice of apple, watching his lover eat the other half the apple, eyes riveted to the way his Adam's apple bobbed. The prankster part of Minwoo would have laughed in any other situation at the pun, but he was currently too stunned by the way his lover was sitting atop of him feeding him slices of apple like nothing was wrong.

When they'd finished the last slice of apple, Junyoung's smile sharpened, and he held his fingers at Minwoo's lips again. "You have to help me clean up, yes? That's a good boy." Minwoo whimpered around the two fingers in his mouth, hips jerking up futilely. "Should I reward you?"

Nodding jerkily, Minwoo laved his tongue over the two digits, eyes begging Junyoung for more attention, for more  _anything_. Laughing softly, he leader leaned back, grinding his jean clad bottom down onto Minwoo's arousal, and the younger screamed, back arching at the sensation. It had been long, it'd been  _so long_ , and Minwoo wanted nothing more than for Junyoung to push him back against the bed and fuck him into the mattress.

"Naughty, naughty," Junyoung reprimanded lightly, shaking his index finger in front of the blond's face. "Did I say that you could stop cleaning?"

Minwoo gasped, cheeks flushed and reached out to take Junyoung's hand in his, bringing it up to his face and nuzzling into the palm. As much as he wanted to bask in the warmth of his lover's hand, Minwoo had more pressing things on his mind, and quickly moved to unbutton Junyoung's jeans, whining low in his throat.

Not seeing any reason to reject his lover's advances, Junyoung moved up onto his knees to assist Minwoo in removing his jeans, then pulled his shirt up over his head with relative ease. He batted Minwoo's hands away when it came to his briefs, climbing off his lover and pulling him up into a quick kiss. "Go get what we need from the drawer."

His eyes lit up, and Minwoo scrambled off the bed to the drawer next to the door, rummaging through the contents to come back with a bottle of lube and a small pack of condoms. By this time, Junyoung was already gloriously and  _blissfully_  naked, and he couldn't help but reach out with one reverent hand to the other's chest.

"On the bed," Came the command that Minwoo couldn't help but react to. " _Now_."

He returned to the bed, chest heaving in excitement. " _Hyung_ , please. Please, touch me."

Shaking his head slowly, Junyoung pressed his right hand against Minwoo's chest and pushed him backwards so that he was lying down on the bed again. "You have to wait, Minwoo," Junyoung whispered. "Patience is a virtue."

"This isn't exactly the time one would be thinking about virtues," Minwoo bit out, voice breathless with want as he stared at Junyoung's, raking his eyes up and down his lover's physique. "I just- I just  _want_  you,  _hyung_. I'm sorry for what I did with the apple, I'm  _sorry_ , so please,  _please_..."

There it was. Junyoung continued to smile that mysterious smile of his even as he moved his hand down to Minwoo's arousal and stroked once upwards, slowly, his fist firmly encasing the other's member. Minwoo's eyes fluttered close in pleasure, moaning in a broken voice, hips tilting up into his lover's grip. " _Hyung_ \--!"

Pleased with this reaction, the leader took pity on his lover and continued his ministrations. A scream ripped from Minwoo's throat, hands clenching in Junyoung's bedsheets in pleasure. He took quick gasps of breaths, crying out again and again, brokenly, as Junyoung quickly pressed two lubricated fingers into Minwoo. By this time, both their pupils were fully dilated in pleasure, Minwoo's broken cries still resonating as Junyoung worked his fingers faster, deeper.

" _Hyung_ ,  _hyung_ ,  _hyung_ ," Minwoo chanted, back arching up with the dual pleasures of having his arousal and prostate stimulated. He was so hard, so close, he wanted this, wanted more, wanted  _Junyoung_. "Inside,  _inside_ , I don't care if I can't sit for days, I haven't  _had_  you for so long, please."

Groaning at the way Minwoo was begging him, Junyoung ripped a condom open and quickly rolled it down his own erection, already rock hard from watching his lover writhe on his bed. He quickly slathered himself with lube and positioned himself at Minwoo's entrance, inhaling deeply.

The younger canted his hips up immediately at the feeling of Junyoung's erection pressing against his entrance, almost sobbing by now. Junyoung started to push in, breaching his lover with calculated ease, eyes on Minwoo all the time to make sure that he wasn't in any unnecessary pain. He needn't have worried - Minwoo was so lost in his pleasure that his eyes glazed over and he moaned, unrestrained. 

"Harder," He managed to gasp out. "Harder,  _hyung_."

Junyoung growled, hands grabbing onto Minwoo's hips and ramming himself deep into Minwoo's body, eliciting a scream of absolute rapture, the younger boy's expression schooled into one of bliss. He pushed forward quickly, brutally, but pulled back slowly, torturing both his lover and himself. Minwoo started to sob at this point, hands clawing at the sheets and at Junyoung's arms, hair a mess and face flushed.

There was always something about being in bed with Minwoo - in the sexual way - that set Junyoung on fire, and he'd never really understood it, but he wasn't complaining. He continued to pound into Minwoo's body, quickening his pace with each thrust, no longer teasing. His eyes were riveted on Minwoo's teary ones, which were staring up at him with the utmost trust and reverence that had Junyoung's heart pounding in a way that had nothing to do with his body and everything to do with his affection towards the young dancer.

"Minwoo," He groaned under his breath. "You want to come?"

The words themselves had a huge effect on Minwoo, who arched even further and nodded quickly, too breathless to talk, the shiver that wrecked through his body almost violent in nature. 

"Touch yourself then," Junyoung said. "Jerk yourself off."

Obeying his  _hyung_ , Minwoo quickly wrapped a hand around his own arousal, pumping according to Junyoung's thrusts, imagining that it was his lover's hand instead of his own, that it was smoother - with the break dancing that Minwoo did, he had more callouses than Junyoung did - than his rougher own. "Ah- Ah-!" He was close, he was  _so_  close, just a bit more, just a little more.

Junyoung slammed into his prostate and held himself there as Minwoo convulsed and screamed, voice hoarse with how much he had been doing it, orgasm ripping through him violently. Junyoung let himself go and only feel, feel the way that Minwoo's heat pulsed through him, the way the dancer could make him smile and laugh, could make him infuriated and annoyed, could make him fall so, so hard for him and  _gods above_  Junyoung was so glad he'd made that call at 2 in the morning.

When Minwoo came back to himself, he peeked up at Junyoung almost shyly, then, realizing that his  _hyung_  hadn't reached his peak yet, but was still hovering on the edge, grinned mischievously. He clenched his muscles around the older idol's arousal, making him shout in surprise. " _Hyung_ ," Minwoo purred, even as Junyoung started to thrust again, making him stammer slightly. "Come on,  _hyung_."

"Come for me."

With a string of expletives on his lips, Junyoung slammed all the way in again - to the pleasured moan of Minwoo - and spilled himself into the condom, gasping for breath. He fell onto his lover, aware of the sticky liquid on his lover's stomach and chest, but not caring at his current point. 

"Junyoung," Minwoo started, almost hesitantly, bringing one hand up to comb through Junyoung's hair. "I love you."

This caught the other's attention, and Junyoung chuckled softly into Minwoo's collarbone. He thread his fingers into Minwoo's unoccupied hand, bringing it to his lips and brushing against the knuckles gently. "As I do you, Minwoo."

He pushed himself up off his lover, removing himself from within his lover and pulling the condom off, tying it up and chucking it at the rubbish bin. He grabbed a random cloth from his cupboard and staggered to the bathroom to dampen it, coming back to clean his lover up. Minwoo grabbed onto his shoulders when he was done and held him close, burying his nose into his hair and sighing happily. "Don't go."

"Won't," Junyoung replied, laying down on his side after tossing the cloth on the floor for now. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it up over both himself and Minwoo, making a noise of contentment in the back of his throat when the dancer snuggled into his arms like a child. "Never."

"Good," Minwoo murmured, closing his eyes. "Taking a nap now."

Junyoung smiled, and nodded. "Sleep well, Minwoo." He was silent for a little while before saying again, "I love you."

Minwoo didn't reply, probably already too far gone, but Junyoung could feel Minwoo's smile against his bare chest, and really, that was all he needed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Ono Daisuke eating an apple](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQjp0zrxACY&t=1m20s). Or not actually eating the apple.


End file.
